


Мечты сбываются

by LadyMeow



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистик приходит к Чарльзу и по великому секрету раскрывает ему тайные фантазии Эрика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты сбываются

Часы пробили два пополуночи. В особняке было тихо - дети спали. В кухне размеренно урчал холодильник, за окном можно было расслышать потрескивание проводов линии электропередач после дождя. Чарльз сидел в своём кресле на террасе и грустно-задумчиво смотрел в темноту. Непосвящённым, вновь прибывшим в школу ученикам казалось, что профессор – серьёзный человек, который всё время думает о науке и будущем мутантов. Члены команды, бывшие её частью ещё до разделения, догадывались об истинной причине печального взгляда Ксавьера, но предпочитали не поднимать эту тему.  
Чарльз сидел неподвижно, устремив взгляд в одну точку, и напоминал статую. Внезапный шорох в кустах мгновенно привлёк внимание профессора. Через секунду из зарослей на террасу вышел Эрик собственной персоной, вернее, это был Магнито – борец с человечеством в неизменном шлеме, предохраняющем от чтения мыслей. Ксавьер вздрогнул, будто в сердце что-то остро и внезапно кольнуло, но в то же мгновение принял прежний вид и спокойно произнёс:  
\- Привет, Рейвен. Какими судьбами?  
\- Как ты догадался, что это я? – синяя рыжеволосая девушка, наигранно обижаясь, приблизилась к Чарльзу, который вместо ответа одарил её улыбкой, означающей, что заданный вопрос был риторическим. – Но ведь Эрик был в шлеме, я думала, это остановит твой порыв прочитать мысли.  
\- Как раз напротив, шлем выглядит как вызов, - весело ответил Ксавьер. – тем более, что на тебе на самом деле его нет. Так что ты здесь делаешь? Да ещё и в такой час.  
\- Соскучилась. Днём к тебе не попасть, я же теперь из вражеской команды… Твои ребята нас и близко не подпустят к поместью.  
Чарльз хитро улыбнулся и прищурился.  
\- Рейвен, я знаю, ты не любишь, когда я читаю тебя. И я обещал тебе. Поэтому не заставляй меня это делать, рассказывай. - Мистик тяжело вздохнула. – Хочешь, пойдём в дом, выпьем чаю?  
\- Нет, здесь хорошо. Здесь никто не будет мешать, и мы никому не помешаем. – Девушка присела на скамеечку, Чарльз подкатился к ней поближе. Рейвен ещё раз тяжело вздохнула, не зная, как начать, но видно было, что она чем-то обеспокоена. Ксавьер нахмурился, чувствуя, как растёт внутреннее напряжение.  
\- Ну же, Рейвен, что случилось? Что-то с Эриком? – Девушка подняла подозрительный взгляд. – Это он тебя прислал? – не специально, но демонстрируя тем самым, что лишь строит догадки, а не читает мысли, произнёс Чарльз. Мистик ещё раз вздохнула, подбирая словесные формулировки.  
\- Чарльз, я пришла к тебе, потому что ты мне как брат, и потому что это напрямую касается тебя. Но если Эрик узнает, что я была здесь, он меня убьёт.  
\- Да не томи уже, Рейвен, что у вас произошло?! – воскликнул Ксавьер, теряя терпение.  
\- В общем, это началось не так уж давно… Но я так больше не могу, Чарльз. Когда мы ушли, и Эрик стал создавать свою команду, он сильно изменился: начал всерьёз прорабатывать образ Магнито, носить шлем, постоянно опасаясь психологических атак, развивать свои навыки. Он чувствовал себя могущественным вождём, альфа-самцом, которому всё подвластно и доступно, Санта Клаусом, у которого на службе собственные эльфы. Не то чтобы он как-то плохо с нами обращался, просто относился к нам скорее как к детям, нежели напарникам. Этакий супергерой и его свита. Вскоре Эрик уговорил Эмму Фрост сотрудничать, и она стала единственной, с кем он общался на равных. Проводил с ней время, делил планы, разработки… и постель. Правда, я никогда не видела его без шлема рядом с ней. Мысли – это то, что Эрик тщательно скрывал и оберегал. Однажды Азазель раздобыл какие-то секретные сведения, Эрик с Эммой серьёзно повздорили, и он её выгнал. Эрик ругался, кричал, называл её никудышным телепатом, предательницей и продажной подстилкой. Его планы начинали рушиться… вместе с образом всемогущего супермутанта. Команда стала распадаться, многие ушли, и лишь я поддерживала Эрика до конца. Мы сильно сблизились. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я. В наш первый раз Эрик попросил, чтобы я была настоящей. В тот момент я почувствовала себя самой счастливой женщиной на свете, и больше всего мне хотелось, чтобы это счастье отражалось и в его глазах тоже. Но Эрик был задумчив. И печален. Как ты сейчас, пока сидел здесь и смотрел в темноту. Однажды вечером я по обыкновению пришла к нему в комнату – он сидел за столиком, на котором стояла почти допитая бутылка коньяка, и мне показалось, что по его щекам катились слёзы. Вокруг хаотично летали металлические предметы. Я спросила: «Эрик, что случилось? Почему ты так напился? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь тебе?». Я обняла его, а он уткнулся мне в грудь, потом поднял пьяные несчастные умоляющие глаза и произнёс: «Рейвен. Пожалуйста, сделай то, о чём я тебя попрошу, только поклянись, что это останется между нами». Я встревожилась, но поклялась, а Эрик продолжил: «Рейвен, прошу тебя, прими образ Чарльза». Я оторопела и растерялась от такой просьбы, а он поднял на меня полные слёз глаза и жалобно протянул: «Пожа-а-алуйста». Я обернулась тобой, и Эрик тут же, глотая слёзы, широко и счастливо разулыбался. «Ча-а-арли», - произнёс он с такой нежностью, - «я никогда тебе этого не говорил. И не скажу, наверное, но мне бы так этого хотелось! Я так скучаю по тебе!». Он поднялся с кресла и принялся целовать меня так страстно, как ни разу до этого ещё не целовал. Так нетерпеливо и вместе с тем аккуратно расстёгивал пуговицы на моей рубашке, целовал каждый дюйм обнажающейся кожи. Эрик прижал меня к стене, потом опустился на колени и стал проворно расстёгивать ширинку на брюках. Чарльз, ещё никто и никогда не делал мне минет! Тем более так! А потом… восемь оргазмов за ночь! Ни в чьём теле никогда и ни с кем мне не было так хорошо. И никогда со мной ещё не обращались так трепетно, так нежно и в то же время страстно, необузданно! Под утро Эрик, наконец, уснул, обнимая меня, будто плюшевого медвежонка, и стискивая объятия сильнее при каждой моей попытке их разнять. В конце концов, мне удалось твоим голосом убедить его пьяное сознание, что мне срочно нужно в туалет, и уйти. На следующий день Эрик извинялся и умолял, чтобы это осталось между нами. Он снова хотел, чтобы я была собой, и честно старался доставить мне удовольствие, но я с болью осознавала, что все его действия не составляют и сотой доли того, что он делал с тобой, вернее, со мной в твоём теле. В следующий раз я сама приняла твой облик. Эрик вовсе не был против, не оправдывался тем, что был пьян тогда, когда попросил об этом. Он лишь благодарно улыбнулся и принялся воплощать самые сладостные фантазии, о которых только можно было мечтать. С тех пор, если я являлась не в твоём теле, он просил меня перевоплотиться. Ни с кем другим Эрик больше не хотел проводить ночи. Это было два месяца назад. И вот с тех пор каждый вечер я являюсь к нему в твоём обличии, и каждый раз он придумывает какие-нибудь новые изыски, и порой украдкой плачет по утрам, оттого что всё не по-настоящему, оттого что рядом на самом деле я, а не ты. Я пробовала поговорить с ним, предлагала сходить к тебе или пригласить тебя в гости. Но Эрик уверен, что эти чувства, это безумство, которое терзает его, испытывает лишь он, что для тебя он всегда был не более чем другом, пусть и лучшим. Когда-то был… А ещё он уверен, что ты никогда не сможешь его простить. Хотя мне кажется, что он сам себя не может простить за то, что с тобой случилось. Я обещала Эрику, что всё останется между нами, но я не могу так больше. Я могу принять твой облик, но я никогда не смогу быть тобой. Ты нужен ему, Чарльз. Я ведь знаю, что ты не держишь на него обиды… Поговори с ним. Только, пожалуйста, не выдавай меня и то… что ты знаешь о его… фантазиях. Тем более, если, - Рейвен посмотрела на инвалидную коляску, в которой сидел Ксавьер, - если он для тебя действительно просто друг, - закончила фразу девушка.  
\- Хорошо. – Чарльз на минуту задумался. Потом взял подругу за руку и улыбнулся. – Я как-нибудь зайду к вам на чай и партию в шахматы, - Ксавьер подмигнул Рейвен.  
***  
Месяц спустя.  
Эрик Леншер только что вышел из душа в мягком махровом халате и с мокрыми волосами. В спальне на широкой кровати, кокетливо полуприкрывшись одеялом, возлежал обнажённый Чарльз Ксавьер.   
\- Ммм… Ты уже ждёшь меня? – Каждый раз вначале Эрику было несколько неудобно и стыдно перед Рейвен. Осознание того, что это она делит с ним его самые сокровенные фантазии, надевая на себя образ Чарльза, пробуждало угрызения совести. Но образ получался настолько мастерски точным, что один лишь взгляд в бездну этих голубых, вечно так тепло улыбающихся глаз заставлял забыть обо всём на свете. Возбуждение захлёстывало и уносило крышу, оставляя лишь дикое желание целовать, обладать, держать в руках и никогда не отпускать это чудо, такое родное и абсолютно на самом деле недосягаемое.  
Вот и сейчас для Эрика был момент борьбы с волнением и неудобством, который он силился поскорее пережить. Леншер посмотрел на Чарльза. В глазах у того плясали игривые искорки, создавая впечатление, что Ксавьер что-то задумал. «Рейвен вживается в образ», - подумал Эрик и улыбнулся. Чарльз медленно томно облизал губы в ответ, слегка откинул одеяло, прикрывая лишь самое сокровенное и демонстрируя своё стройное, слегка подкачанное тело, и прошептал:  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Сердце Эрика часто-часто забилось, кровь отхлынула от мозга, унося все ненужные мысли и чувство неудобства и стыда. Он скинул халат и чуть ли не прыгнул в кровать, накрыв собой обнажённое и тоже трепещущее от возбуждения тело.   
\- Чарльз… - как и всякий раз, внушая себе, убеждая себя, что всё происходящее – реальность, прошептал Эрик, накрывая горячие влажные губы Ксавьера своими.  
Поцелуй был жарким, долгим, безумно страстным и вместе с тем таким трепетным. Эрик полностью растворился в нём, ему казалось, что всё происходит в первый раз, что Чарльз ещё никогда так активно и настойчиво не отвечал на его ласки. Руки Леншера скользили по распластанному под ним телу, оглаживали бёдра, подтянутый живот, обходя стороной вожделеющее ласки естество (оставляя само сладкое на потом), играли с возбуждёнными бусинками сосков.   
Внезапно Эрик осознал, что Чарльз томно стонет ему в рот. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что руки Ксавьера окольцованы скрученными в кандалы металлическими прутьями любимой кровати Леншера.  
\- Чарльз! – Магнито хотел освободить запястья любовника от оков, но тот остановил его, приподнявшись, насколько это было возможно, и прошептав: «Оставь так. Я всегда хотел…».  
Эрик посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением, потом, окинув взглядом победителя свой томно вздыхающий и нетерпеливо постанывающий «трофей», довольно улыбнулся.   
\- Я тебя съем, - прорычал он и накинулся на Чарльза, принялся целовать и облизывать его, хаотично, везде, где только вздумается, наслаждаясь тем, как Ксавьер извивается под ним, заставляя его издавать звуки от громких и протяжных стонов до взвизгиваний от щекотки.  
\- Мой Чарльз! Мо-о-ой, только мой, - причмокивая, рычал Эрик.  
\- Твой, только твой, - задыхаясь, вторил голос Ксавьера. – А-ах! Эрик! – вырвалось у него, когда Леншер спустился вниз и обхватил губами головку его возбуждённого члена.  
Спустя пару минут оральных ласк Чарльз стонал в голос и ужом извивался, силясь не кончить.  
\- Эрик! Ах! Прошу тебя! Эрик! – он изо всех сил дёрнул ногами так, что подбросил Леншера себе на грудь и с полными слёз глазами, задыхаясь, прошептал:  
\- Пожалуйста, Эрик, возьми меня! – Леншер чуть не кончил тут же от такого.  
Он дрожащими руками потянулся к тумбочке, кое-как открыл флакончик с маслом и, наскоро разработав тугое отверстие, быстро, но стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, вошёл в тело Ксавьера.  
\- О, Эрик! – вырвалось у того вместе с громким стоном то ли боли, то ли удовольствия. Обоим хватило лишь нескольких сильных толчков, чтобы достигнуть пика наслаждения.  
\- Не выходи… Пожалуйста… - дрожа, прошептал Чарльз.  
Металлические оковы ослабли, и он обнял лежащего и тяжело дышащего на нём Эрика, крепко прижал его к себе и уткнулся мокрым от слёз носом ему в шею.  
Спустя несколько минут абсолютного счастья Леншер завозился. Он аккуратно вышел из тела Ксавьера, встал с кровати, надел халат. Каждый раз осознание настоящей реальности приходило внезапно и оказывалось очень болезненным. Чарльз продолжал лежать на кровати. Он приподнялся на локте и слегка прикрылся одеялом.  
\- Спасибо, Рейвен, - произнёс Магнито голосом человека, который доверяет на исповеди священнику свою самую сокровенную тайну. Он просил Мистик принимать облик Ксавьера уже далеко не в первый раз, но сейчас почему-то было не как всегда. Казалось, будто… Слёзы непроизвольно навернулись на глаза. – Пожалуйста, оставь меня. Не обижайся.  
Эрик обернулся – Чарльз лежал на кровати и счастливо солнечно улыбался.  
\- Рейвен, хватит, прими свой настоящий облик, - начиная сердиться, произнёс Леншер, но ничего не менялось. – Рейвен! Рейвен? – Эрик тяжело задышал, сердце забилось в горле. Неужели… - Чарльз?  
«Не ожидал?» - прозвучало в голове Леншера. Ксавьер заулыбался ещё счастливее.  
\- Чарльз, - не в силах поверить в происходящее, произнёс Эрик. – Но как же… Твои ноги?  
\- Недавно мне предложили экспериментальную операцию, - Чарльз встал с кровати и подошёл к Эрику, - я согласился, и вот. Конечно, пожизненный эффект не гарантировали, но лет десять пообещали. Ясно тебе? – он обнял Эрика и чмокнул его в нос. – У нас с тобой есть десять лет, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
Эрик улыбнулся сквозь слёзы и крепко-крепко прижал Чарльза к себе.  
\- Нет. Не десять лет. У нас с тобой впереди целая жизнь.


End file.
